


Oh, My

by SweetSalt23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSalt23/pseuds/SweetSalt23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our dear Aurors are stuck in the office for Christmas break! What will they do? Well. I'm sure they, nor you, would have expected them to shag like a pair of rabbits. Who said that working at the office wasn't entertaining?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, My

Chapter 1

Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead, his face twisted into a pained scowl. It was Christmas break and he and Harry, his Auror partner, were both stuck here until they finished the paperwork Kingsley had so graciously gifted to them.

“I hate that old man.” The Slytherin hissed, his eyes sparking. ‘Old Man’ was his nickname for Kinglsey. Draco had called him that the first day he was accepted into the Auror division years ago and refused to call him anything else. “Why should we do work while everyone else is away and having a glorious time on break?”

His Auror partner and bickering buddy sighed and glanced up, a tired grin lifting the corners of his mouth as he settled back into his chair. Harry was glad that Draco was his partner, even though the first few months were rough. Now though they were very close and tended to argue just to pass time instead of the regular cutting words they would exchange. That was way behind them but that didn’t mean they couldn’t insult each other in a teasing fashion.

“Kinglsey is not that old Draco.” Harry huffed rolling his eyes and groaning as he stretched. Draco winced when he heard the pops under the other man’s skin, a shiver of revulsion running down his spine.

“Goddammit Harry!! You know I hate when you do that!!” Draco hissed as his lip curled in distaste. “You are so disgusting.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the other man and snorted, rolling his eyes. “Malfoy, it is not gross. It’s a normal bodily function. Get over it.” He scoffed, his green eyes alight with mischievous mirth. “Now, the quicker we get this done the quicker we can call it a night.”

Draco grinned at that, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his desk. “And that’s what your lover said when she didn’t want to have a good old shag with the Worlds Hero.”   
He sneered, his voice slightly teasing as he snickered.

“Really Draco? Remember what happened last time when you insulted my bed skills??” He said raising an eyebrow. “I recall it was me punching you in the face.”

“And I also remember that I pounded your head into the ground for doing it.” Draco said, his eyes flashing angrily when he replayed that particular memory and wincing when he remembered the pain. But then he grinned as he recalled jumping the Gryffindor and grabbing his ears to knock the back of his head into the floor.

“I wasn’t the one who started it, Malfoy.” Harry huffed, annoyed at the blonde who sat perpendicular to him. “You know I hate it when you insult my bedroom skills.”

“Good for me that you don’t have any, Potter.” Draco snarled, loving to bicker with the Gryffindor and see him get riled up. “If you weren’t so small maybe you would actually be able to please a woman.”

Harry’s eyes flashed in ager and he flushed as he slowly leaned forward to get closer to the blonde and crowd his space. “I am not small Draco. How many times do I have to say it?? Is it because yours is a less than average length that you have to belittle my…..friend?” He said, not wanting to say the words so the other man would make fun of him later.

Draco raised an eyebrow, shivers of anticipation teasing his body at the heated look in the other man’s eyes. “Then prove it. If you aren’t small then you shouldn’t be embarrassed of me seeing your little….friend. Now would you?”

Harry pursed his lips and thought for a moment before finally standing and walking over to the other man’s desk, circling around it until he stood in front of Draco. “You know what? Fine. I will show you, but only if you do to. I want you to realize I’m not small. If this is the only way then fine.” The Gryffindor snarled, his teeth clenched together as he reached down for his belt.

Draco panicked and grabbed Harrys wrist, stopping him from slipping his belt off and letting gravity do the rest. “Wait!! Are you serious Potter?” Draco hissed, his eyes wide and full of shock but also arousal.

Harry frowned and raised an eyebrow, twisting his wrist so his palms were against the blondes wrists. “Yes I am. If you aren’t man enough then we can stop here and you will have to quit calling me small. Got it?” He said, squeezing the Slytherins wrist before shaking off his hands.

Draco swallowed dryly and nodded, smirking as he leaned back into his chair. “Fine. Let’s see it then.” He said, forgetting in that moment the rash behavior of all Gryffindors.

Harry pursed his lips and with a smooth flick of his wrist unbuckled his belt and slid it from the loops, the leather hissing sensually when he dropped it onto the floor. With a sudden quick move he grabbed Draco’s wrist and pulled his hand toward him and placed the blondes palm along the crotch of his jeans. “See?? Not so small after all.” Harry said with a small smile.

Draco raised an eyebrow and shrugged, squeezing slightly. “Well I wouldn’t know now would I? I haven’t seen anything special yet.” He said, his teeth flashing in a wicked grin.

Harry huffed and grabbed the other man’s wrist, holding it away before he unzipped his jeans with the other hand and pulled them down. He paused for a moment, causing Draco to almost whimper at the wait, before he let go of the blonde’s wrist and grabbed the front of his underwear. With a slightly sheepish expression he pulled it up and over, letting them rest just beneath his balls.

Draco’s eyes widened and his mouth immediately watered and he gaped, shocked. “Oh, my.” He stuttered, his hands tingling with the want to touch.

The Gryffindors cock was gorgeous. It was long and thick with a patch of dark unruly hair at the base. The head glistened with arousal, which made the Slytherin pause, and the thick shaft was straight and lightly veined. It took Draco’s breath away.

Without thinking he leaned forward and rested his hands on the other man’s hips and sucked on the head, his eyelashes flushing in pleasure at the sweet taste. Must be all the chocolate and treacle tart he eats. The Slytherin thought absently as he felt Harry’s hips buck and his hands tangle in his hair.

“Draco!!” Harry choked, shocked as wet heat wrapped around his cock. He felt himself harden inside the man’s mouth and he whimpered, stunned. He suddenly arched when Draco swallowed him whole and massaged him with his throat. “AH!” He cried out, his head falling back as Draco licked along the sides and head of his thick erection.

Draco hummed in pleasure when he felt Harry fist his hair and yank, his cock twitching in his pants. He liked it rough, but since every gay man he met was a bottom he didn’t have the chance to indulge in his more carnal fantasies. He groaned when Harry tugged to tilt his face more up so he could thrust his hips and fuck Draco’s mouth.

Harry growled in pleasure, his shirt starting to stick to his skin with sweat. He felt fingernails dig into his hips, sending a jolt of pain pleasure down his spine. “Merlin, Draco. Hollow your cheeks. Yes, just like that.” Harry muttered mindlessly, his chest heaving as he began to pant.

Draco trembled at the needy breathless tone of the Gryffindors voice and it sent him off. He sucked hard and slowly backed off the man’s cock, quickly bobbing his head back down to start the process all over again. He suddenly reached up and fondled Harry’s balls, rolling them in his hand and sucking on the head of the man’s cock.

“Draco!! Yes!! Goddammit so good!!” Harry shouted, yanking on the beautiful blonde hair he was fisting. With a savage thrust of his hips he came, semen spurting from his cock and down Draco’s throat.

Draco swallowed the man’s cum, sucking the Gryffindor dry, already addicted to Harry’s sweet taste. He slowly let Harrys cock out of his mouth, licking his lips clean before glancing up at the other man from beneath his lashes. He gasped when Harry suddenly pushed his shoulders back so he was leaning in the chair, his wrists trapped above his head as the Gryffindor pinned his hands above him.

“Harry wha-” He choked when Harry was suddenly fully naked, the crackle of wandless magic sending tremors down his spine. He gasped, his eyes snapping heat when the other man bent down and kissed him.

The Gryffindor slowly slithered his tongue inside, sucking on the blondes bottom lip and scraping with his teeth before pulling away. His eyes were narrowed behind his glasses, his hair mussed and his forehead shining with sweat. “Draco.” He rasped, his voice a sexy purr that set the Slytherins pulse racing. “You better show me you’re fucking cock before I rip your clothes off."

Draco swallowed and nodded, tugging on his pinned wrists. His breathing hitched when Harry gave a possessive growl and tightened his hold, only to release him to do what he was told. Draco relaxed his body, slowly reaching down to undo his zipper and pull his cock out, the material of his pants gapping open, the fabric stretched across his spread thighs.

Draco moaned when his palm rubbed roughly along the length of his erection before he released it, his head lolling on his shoulder and his eyes narrowed in heated anticipation. “Now what Potter?” He asked hoarsely, his chest heaving a little as the air in his lungs became hot.

The Gryffindor sent him a smoldering stare, his lips parted as he gazed at the other man’s cock. “Draco….. you’re gorgeous.” He muttered in awe as he dropped down to his knees. He grabbed Draco’s legs and pulled of his shoes and socks, leaving the pants that stretched across his parted thighs.

Draco’s breathing hitched in anticipation but to his confusion Harry closed his legs and pushed them to the side, tilting his arse up by hooking the blonde’s thighs on his shoulders. Draco was forced to shift to the side, his left shoulder pressing against the chair he sat on.

In this position Harry was on his knees with Draco’s legs over his right shoulder, his arm wrapped around the man’s legs to keep them stationed. Draco was turned to the side with his arse in the air, his shirt whispering against the skin of his hips.

“Potter. What are you doing?” Draco asked, confused until Harry reached up with his left hand, the one not holding the blondes legs, and parted his arse cheeks. “Oh Merlin.” The Slytherin moaned and closed his eyes, jerking when he felt the wet slide of Harrys tongue against his entrance.

Draco whimpered, wiggling around but the solid hold Harry had on his legs and arse kept him still. He reached down with his right hand and fisted the Gryffindors hair, tugging on it as Harry sucked on his crack. “Oh yes Harry. Please. Y-Your tongue!! Right there!!” Draco babbled, his hips jolting when Harry slipped his tongue inside. “AH!”

Harry hummed when the man bucked, his fingers curling around his arse and squeezing as the other kept his legs pinned to his shoulder. He slowly slid his tongue in farther, trying to still the blondes thrashing as he fucked him with his tongue. Wet sloppy sounds echoed throughout the office, the sound wanton as Draco yanked on the Gryffindors hair.

“Yes!! Harry, just like that. Just like that!!!” Draco shouted, his sensitive hole fluttering as Harry reached up and carefully pushed his middle finger inside. The Slytherin jerked and mewled, pushing back onto Harrys hand as best he could, his thighs tensing when the other man suddenly twisted and plunged his finger inside, hitting his prostate and causing pleasure to whip down his spine.

“Ah!! Oh yes!! D-Don’t you dare stop!!” Draco hissed, arching his back, his cheek pressed against the cushion of the chair, his skin slowly flushing as Harry pushed in a second finger. “Goddammit!! Harder Harry!!”

The Gryffindor chuckled from behind him and complied, thrusting his fingers in roughly, his palm hitting Draco’s arse cheek on every stroke. While Draco was distracted Harry leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the flesh of the blonde’s hip, tugging on it when he shoved another finger in and pressed deeper.

“Harry!! So good!! Urgh…oh...oh...Harry!!” Draco shouted twisting, the movement hindered by his legs which were still trapped over the Gryffindors shoulders. “Fuck!! Harder!! Bite me harder!” He demanded and jerking when Harry dug in his teeth, almost breaking skin. “Yes!!”

Harry practically growled at the withering body in front of him, his jaw locked firmly and his teeth imbedded into the man’s hip. He never knew the Slytherin had a masochistic streak in him, but he didn’t care as long as Draco kept making the noises he was now. Hell, he would even allow himself to hurt the other man if Draco found it pleasurable.

“Ah…oh!! Merlin Harry!! More!!” Draco whimpered his eyes squeezed shut as Harry scissored his fingers and slowly stretching him out, the pressure causing him to shift. “Yes!! F-  
Fuck, Harry that feels s-so good!!”

Harry hummed in pleasure at that, closing and opening his fingers until he had the other man’s hole completely relaxed. “Hey Draco.” He said, his voice husky. “Do you think you can take more?”

Draco’s eyes widened and he gasped, his skin tingling in pleasure. He mewled and rocked his hips back, silently answering the man’s question. He whimpered when he felt the fourth finger breach him, the burn causing him to shift. He tensed when Harry wiggled his fingers, his hole fluttering at the odd feeling. Without warning Harry pushed in farther, causing Draco to arch his back and open his mouth on a silent scream. But that was before Harry leaned forward and buried his face in the blondes crack, licking and sucking around his fingers while he kept up a fast rhythm.

With a shuddering breath Draco threw his head back and yelled loudly, his fingers yanking on the man’s hair and his other clawing at the arm rest of his office seat. He jolted when he felt Harrys tongue slither between his fingers, the hot slickness of it causing him to shudder and buck his hips.

“Oh fuck yes!!” The Slytherin shouted, his cheeks flushed and sweat beading along his hairline. “Ah! Harry!! Goddammit!! More!! Please!! Urgh…..” Draco whimpered when Harry forcefully shoved his fingers inside, his thumb rubbing the outside of his hole.

He whined in disappointment when Harry pulled his fingers away, his body going limp and his arse throbbing from the empty feeling inside. Draco gasped when he his legs were released and his hips grabbed, only to be turned around and pushed on his desk.

Harry licked his lips, his fingers tightening around the man’s waist, tilting up his arse and groaning when Draco’s wiggled and pushed back.

“Get the p-pants off.” Draco panted, crossing his arms in front of him and resting his forehead on the desk.

“No, I think I want them around your knees. Gives you a sexier look. Like you can’t wait to be fucked.” Harry growled, stroking along the blonde’s side and the gentle slope of his arse.

Draco huffed, raising is head and looking around his shoulder. “But it doe-AH!!” Draco cried out, his back arching and his nails clawing along the surface of the desk. He whirled around, his arse wiggling as the sting of Harrys slap made his cheek throb. “What the hell Potter!? There is no need to hit me. Do it again.”

Harry blinked, surprised. His lips slowly turned up into a smirk, his green eyes flashing as he began to knead the other man’s arse cheeks in preparation for more. “So you like beginning spanked? I had a vague idea of you being a masochist, but you just proved it.” He snarled, his heated stare causing Draco to flush. “It is the hottest thing I have ever seen.”

Draco whimpered at that and jerked when Harry slapped his arse, his back arching and his breath leaving him in a whoosh of air. He mewled when Harry began to knead the flesh of his arse, pleasure and pain mixing to cause his cock to twitch.

He needed friction desperately, but at the same time he felt that the moment he stroked his cock he would shoot and ruin the fun. So he held off and instead sank his teeth into his knuckles, the pain causing him to whimper in pleasure.

He groaned when Harry began to slap his arse, not pausing to knead the reddening flesh but instead rained down blows. Draco never knew what the slap would feel like, whether it be hard or just a teasing tap. “AH!! FUCK! Harry!! Don’t stop! Don’t you dare fucking stop!!!” Draco screamed, his body taught as Harry continued to spank him.

Draco, after a while, was reduced to a withering sobbing mess. Drool sliding down his chin and sweat running down his body. His skin was flushed and the raw flesh on his arse throbbed and glowed an angry red. “Merlin! Harry!! N-No more!! I can’t take anymore!!” Draco wailed, his hips jolting every time Harry slapped his arse.

Harry growled and leaned forward, draping his body over the Slytherin. “Then beg for me to stop. I want to hear that breathless voice of yours Draco. Come one. Beg.” He snarled, his cock twitching when Draco keened loudly and wiggled.

“Merlin! Harry….p-please stop!” Draco shouted, his fingernails digging into the wood of his desk and his chest rubbing against the surface as he struggled. “No more!! I can’t take anymore!!” He sobbed, pleasure and pain shivering up his spine when Harry grabbed his arse with rough hands and massaged. “AH! Harry!”

The Gryffindor smirked and released the man’s arse, his eyes devouring the sight of Draco’s butt red and marked by his hands. With a suddenly groan he grabbed the Slytherins hips and yanked him back in order to rub his cock in the crease of Draco arse.

Draco gasped, his arse tilted up and his upper body pressed against the desk. He whimpered when he felt the wet slide of Harrys cock against his crack, causing him to close his eyes and rock back. He went to spread his legs farther but the pants around his knees wouldn’t allow him. He mewled in desperate need, his hair and clothes sticking to his body from the sweat that beaded off his skin.

Harry continued to tease, his fingers squeezing the man’s hips as he slowly thrust his hips, the pre-cum spilling from his cock a natural lubricant. With a filthy curse he grabbed his cock and lined it up with Draco hole, pressing against his entrance but not pushing inside. “Are you sure Draco? Once I’m inside there is no going back.”

Draco groaned and wiggled his hips, trying to force the Gryffindor inside while he braced his hands under his chest for preparation of Harrys cock. “Yes!! Damn it Harry!! If you aren’t in-” He choked, his mouth falling open and his eyes widening. He gasped when he felt Harry push inside, the tight muscle of his hole fluttering around the man’s cock.

The stretch was unbelievable.

Draco arched his back and screamed, thrashing beneath Harry as the man plunged inside and stilled, waiting for him to adjust, his fingers bruising his hips. Draco shuddered, his hole squeezing and relax around the hard length inside him. He felt stuffed to his limit, the Gryffindors erection so huge that he was afraid of being split open.

“You alright?? I told you I wasn’t small.” Harry joked, rubbing small circles around the man’s hipbones to try and calm him. He grunted when Draco squeezed down on him, causing him to shift and push farther inside.

“AH! Dammit Harry!!” Draco hissed, his cock throbbing when the man behind him nudged him with his pelvis. “J-Just take it slow.”

Harry grunted in acknowledgment, readjusting his grip and then began a slow slide in and out. He started to groan and pant, the tight heat around his length almost sending him over the edge. He gasped, trying to keep control when Draco suddenly twisted and rotated his hips. Harry’s eyes widened when he felt what little control he had left snap. With a shout he began to pound Draco into the desk, causing it to shift on its legs.

“AH!” Draco shouted, his back arching. Behind him Harry slammed inside, pushing his body across the wooden surface before grabbing his hips more firmly and anchoring him. “HARRY!” He screamed, his eyes shut and mouth parted.

He stiffened, his body soaking up the Gryffindors hard rhythm. He twisted slightly, feeling Harrys cock graze against his prostate. With a wail Draco tilted his hips farther up and spread his thighs since he couldn’t move his knees because of his pants.

“Fuck yes!! Harder!! Fuck me harder!” Draco shouted, crying out when Harry grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head to the side to bare his throat. The Gryffindor leaned forward and latched on with his teeth, tugging and sucking on the skin as he continued the brutal pace he had set.

“Oh!! Urgh!! Harry!! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Fuck!” Draco babbled, his voice breaking when an intense wave of pleasure almost sent him over the edge. He mewled loudly, his cock dripping pre-cum onto the floor when Harry suddenly snapped his hips and slammed the side of his face into the table.

“Mine!! You are mine Draco!! No one else!” Harry snarled, his green eyes burning with an inner light as he pounded the blonde.

“Yes!! Yours Harry!! Only you!!” Draco sobbed, his cheeks flushing red and the rough treatment causing him to see stars. He loved every second of the other man’s brutal attitude toward him, his body undulating from the tone of Harry’s voice.

The Gryffindor kept the man pinned beneath him, his body drenched in sweat as he quickened the pace. He plunged inside the blonde’s hole, the slick slide of pre-cum causing him to shudder. “Fuck, Draco.” He hissed, throwing his head back and slamming into Draco.

“Harry!! I-I’m close!! Please!! Harder!!” Draco shouted, feeling the Gryffindors hand suddenly wrap around his cock. That was all he needed to climax, semen spurting from his cock and onto the floor. “AH! HARRY!”

The Gryffindor grunted when the blonde squeezed down on him, triggering his own orgasm and causing him to throw his head back and shout. He stuttered when Draco kept squeezing him and realized dimly that he was doing it on purpose.

With a final shuddering breath Harry collapsed, draping himself over Draco. He gasped, panting against the side of the Slytherins neck, his skin tingling from the aftershocks of his orgasm. They sat there for a moment, until Harry opened his mouth and ruined Draco’s after glow.

“Told you I wasn’t small.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS!! It is my first time on this site. i will work my way up! I swear it! Until next time!


End file.
